kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Mey-Rin
|image = |kanji = メイリン |rōmaji = Meirin |alias = |species = Human |gender = Female |age = |height = 165cm (5'5") |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Maid of the Phantomhive household |previous occupation = Professional Marksman |base of operations = Phantomhive Manor |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Emiri Katou |english voice = Monica Rial }} Mey-Rin (メイリン, Meirin) is the maid of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Mey-Rin's square-fringe hairstyle is adorned by a lacy frill. Her plum-red hair is tied in pigtails. She possesses hazel eyes with extraordinary vision, which she keeps hidden behind a pair of thick, overly round glasses. Mey-Rin sports a typical maid's outfit: a midnight blue dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she wears brown, knee-high boots and long, black stockings that are held up by a garter belt. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Mey-Rin has a great deal of respect for, and a slight fear of, Sebastian Michaelis. She also has a bit of a crush on Sebastian, as she often blushes and becomes even clumsier in his presence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 31 She is exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, and she does her best to please both of them. Moreover, Mey-Rin is considerably superstitious, and she has stated that she has a soft spot for scary stories.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 8 Mey-Rin's large, round glasses significantly impair her otherwise outstanding visual acuity, as they prevent her from accurately viewing objects at close-range. Thus, she is very ungainly and maladroit while carrying out her tasks as a maid; she frequently trips, knocks things over, and breaks them. Even so, she deeply treasures her glasses and does not dispose of them because they were given to her by Ciel. According to Sebastian, however, her idiocy is principal factor behind her ineptitude at chores, not her eyesight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 13 However, when she takes on her secret occupation as a professional sniper—by removing her glasses and picking up a gun—Mey-Rin reveals her keen and purposeful side, and she is always on-target. Robust, speedy, and vigorous, she can utilize a sniper rifle like a handgun, and she maintains an abundance of rifles on the rooftop of the Phantomhive Manor to reduce reload time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 10-17 History .]] Mey-Rin used to be, and still is, an incredible sniper due to her extreme far-sightedness. She claims that she prefers not to use a scope, and in her previous job, her boss stated that being a sniper was the only way to put her far-sightedness to use. As a result, she can wield high-powered rifles, hand-guns and other firearms.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 14-18 Once she begins working for Ciel, she seems pleased to get to wear skirts and the glasses he purchased for her, which is part of the reason why she does not buy new glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 15 Without them, she is able to see great distances clearly, aiding in her ability to be a sniper. Plot Kidnapping She is introduced along with the other servants. In the manga they are all outside the mansion after lunch, impressed with Sebastian as he effortlessly defeats a martial arts master. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 6-7 Sebastian enters the dining room, angrily asking her if she’s finished washing the sheets. Since a guest is coming, and they haven’t finished their chores, Sebastian orders them all to get to work. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 1 Unfortunately, Mey-Rin and Finnian get caught up in Baldroy’s “plan”, and she accidentally breaks a tea set that she wanted to use for the guest. Nevertheless, Sebastian announces that they’ll be able to fix this. He asks Mey-Rin to get some special dishes. As she’s running towards him, she trips, and the boxes fly out of her hands. Sebastian easily catches her and the boxes and tells her he’s told her countless times not to run in the manor. She apologizes hurriedly; Sebastian then addresses the three of them telling them that he can handle the rest, and they should all stay calm tonight. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 13-18 During dinner, Sebastian asks Mey-Rin to pour the wine. However, because Sebastian is watching her, her hands fearfully shake. She spills the wine on the tablecloth, unable to control herself. After Sebastian has removed the tablecloth, Baldroy and Finnian take a shaking Mey-Rin away. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 25-32 Elizabeth arrives at the mansion and makes everything “cute”. Tanaka is turned into “Antoinette”. When she does the same to Sebastian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian laugh. However, they are immediately silenced with one look from Sebastian. She wants to hold a dance party with even more extravagant costumes. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 9-14 Ciel agrees and everyone participates. However, when Lizzy takes his ring, Ciel yells at her to give it back. Everyone is surprised at his tone. Once she breaks the ring, they are even more surprised to see him throw the shards out the window. Ciel announces that ring or no ring he is still the head of the Phantomhive household. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 24-36 When Sebastian starts to play the violin, Ciel dances with Lizzy. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian are surprised that Sebastian can play the violin. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 3 Finnian dances with Tanaka; Mey-Rin only has eyes for Sebastian and wants to dance with him, but Baldroy laughs quietly knowing that won’t happen. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 36 All of them (Balrdroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka) are working together to catch mice in the manor. Finnian throws a statue at the mice. A shocked Baldroy asks if he was trying to kill them instead. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 1-6 Ciel walks through the hall towards his study annoyed by their antics, hoping to find some peace and quiet. Sebastian immediately catches the mice and tells them to stop playing around and get back to work. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 14-15 Mey-Rin brings a letter to Sebastian and trips as she’s running toward him. Simultaneously, some gunmen open fire on Sebastian. However, he saves her (as she falls on top of him) as well as the dessert he had prepared for Ciel. Embarrassed, Mey-Rin gets up hurriedly. After the gunmen’s attack, Sebastian hands Baldroy the pie and tells them all to clean up. Before Baldroy can ask if “clean up” also includes the pie, Sebastian disappears. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 27-32 The three of them are agonizing over whether or not they can eat it. Seeing his grumpy mood, Mey-Rin offers Baldroy some milk, but he says he doesn’t want any. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 10 At last, Baldroy decides to eat it. He tells Mey-Rin to get tea, and Finnian to get the silverware. However, Finnian notices that all the silverware is missing (Sebastian has taken it). Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 14 When Ciel returns, they rush out to greet him. They are worried that he’s hurt, but Ciel assures them that he isn’t. They laugh then, claiming he must be having fun being so high up. (Sebastian is carrying him in his arms). Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 45 Later on, they are reading the paper about how the Italian family merchants have been wiped out; they wonder who could have been so powerful to wipe them out. Sebastian immediately orders them to get back to work. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 48 Jack the Ripper Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Midford and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. All the servants are excited and end up messing things up as usual.While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. They manage to prepare something for him although Ciel is shocked to see them in such a horrible state. On his 13th birthday, Aunt Frances also asks the servants, no matter how awkward they are, to continue to take care of Ciel and Elizabeth. Within a short time, Finnian tells Ciel it’s snowing, completing Ciel’s birthday. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 37-42 Curry Contest Baldroy, Tanaka, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel and Sebastia. Ciel has to investigate some Anglo-Indian attacks, and Sebastian does not trust any of them not to burn the mansion down without his supervision. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Mey-Rin goes to get the dishes down, but since they are very heavy and are high up in the cabinet, she almost falls off of the chair. Agni catches her and the dishes, and he suggests that she should take them down one at time. Therefore, she will hurt herself. Flattered by the attention, she agrees to do as he says. When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and they praise Sebastian for his win afterwards. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Mey-Rin to polish the banister. Due to her poor eyesight, she mistakes the shoe polish for wax. Nonetheless, Agni helps her clean it up. Noah's Ark Circus When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. When Wendy and Peter move in to slice Finnian in half, she kills Wendy with a single shot.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 9 Peter, taking note of the sniper, runs to the western rooftop to take her out. However, due to her exceptional skill in using rifles, he realizes he is outmatched. When he attempts to flee, she shoots him from behind with a shot powerful enough to send him through a window into the Phantomhive manor, killing him in the process. The sound of the window breaking wakes a sleeping Elizabeth, but Tanaka reassures her that the sound only came from her dreams, further demonstrating the servants' abilities.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 18-19 She also helps prevent Beast and Dagger from getting very far into the manor by shooting through windows at them, helping to prevent and control their movements. Baldroy aids in this by informing her of where they seemed to be heading.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 25 As a result, she and Finnian are able to chase Beast and Dagger down into the kitchen, where Baldroy ultimately eliminates them both. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, she greets Mey-Rin warmly, grabbing her breasts and legs, causing Mey-Rin to blush. Mey-Rin then leads Nina to Ciel upon Nina's request.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37 Page 8 Phantomhive Manor Murders Case When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Mey-Rin using her hidden guns to attack. However, Grey is exceptionally fast, and rushes past her, cutting the guns with his sword. He then moves to slash her with the sword, but Baldroy intervenes, prompting Grey to stomp on her chest instead. Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Baldroy and Mey-Rin. After the fight is over, Phipps assists Mey-Rin by helping her stand up and returning her eyeglasses to her. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are. From the Charles' visit, Ciel agrees to host a party. Mey-Rin, along with the other servants, are responsible for the preparations and clean up. After the festivities, the guest of honor, Georg von Siemens, requests attention. She and Sebastian go to his room to see what he wants. When they arrive, a loud scream comes from his room that attracts the attention of the other guests. Inside, they find that Georg has been killed. When asked for their alibis, the servants say that they were cleaning together. While sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes her up. He gives her an owl with a letter and tells her to release it at dawn. The next morning, when Sebastian is found dead, a crying Mey-Rin and Finnian try to console Ciel. In his anger, he slaps her. When Finnian yells at the guest for discussing Sebastian’s death in front of Ciel, she apologizes for him. Tanaka, who Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to all of them the night of his murder, and this proves he was the last to be killed. Everyone’s luggage is checked for the key to Ciel’s room. The women’s luggage are checked by another woman, so Mey-Rin and Ran-Mao check Irene Diaz’s. While searching, she finds out that Irene is much older than she looks. She begins cleaning up after Ran-Mao and finds a bottle with red liquid in it. She recalls that Phelps was found with two puncture wounds in his neck, and she begins thinking that Irene is a vampire. But before she can finish the thought, Ran-Mao begins playing with Irene’s clothes, and Mey-Rin goes to stop her. The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian decides that he will look outside for it, and Mey-Rin decides to go with him. Baldroy follows them to try to get them back inside, but they refuse. Finnian begins crying, and Mey-Rin joins him. Baldroy reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel. When he is freed, he asks that the bodies should be placed in separate rooms; the servants are asked to handle this. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trusts to easily. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and he helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. Mey-Rin then remembers the red liquid that Irene had and tells Jeremy about it. He says he thinks he knows what it is and will tell them later that night. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone complements the food. When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy revels who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s red vial. Mey-Rin yells at him, but Jeremy explains anyway. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated. Mey-Rin goes to Sebastian’s funeral with Ciel and the other servants. After Sebastian rings a bell to show he is alive and is unburied, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him while crying. Ship Voyage Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant. Snake's snakes then enter the room and cause Mey-Rin to run from them. Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Mey-Rin nervously looks at them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 5-7 Mey-Rin goes with to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly. Ronald Knox then appears and asks her for direction. After she tells him, he offers to treat her to tea later, but she declines and says that it’s her first time being hit on.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 21-22 Anime's Synopsis Kuroshitsuji I Kidnapping Arc Note: This is the anime adaptation of the Kidnapping Arc. Please look at episode summaries (1-3) for more details and digressions from the manga plot. Jack the Ripper Arc Note: This is the anime adaptation of the Jack the Ripper Arc. All four to them are sitting outside the manor on the steps after Ciel’s aunt’s death. They wonder if he will be all right. Mey-Rin comments softly that the funeral must be happening about now. Finnian is depressed and feeling lonely because Madame Red will never visit again. Baldroy yells that they have to support Ciel now. Tanaka speaks aloud (in his real form) that Angela-sama has departed, gone to the place of her beloved. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 6 Houndsworth Arc Note: This is an anime exclusive arc. As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the demon hound, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore. He uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village. When Henry takes the demon dog legend to the point that he murders James, Mey-Rin and the other members of the Phantomhive household go to prevent Henry and the villagers from killing James' dog. Henry turns on them and makes the dogs attack them, but Sebastian stops the dogs. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 7 Ciel and Sebastian then explain how Henry manufactured the legend, and the villagers jail him instead. That night, Mey-Rin goes to check on Henry and finds his jail cell with a large hole in the wall and covered in blood. The Phantomhive household continues to investigate, and they find out that Henry has been killed. The following day, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka, and Finnian go out to look for Angela, who went to pick some herbs. While searching for her, they find a strange, nude man. The villagers then arrive and explain how they intend to get the demon hound's forgiveness. When Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka turn back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. When Finnian recognizes Angela's clothes in his claws, he goes in to attack. However, he proves no match for him and Sebastian is forced to save the day. Angela then arrives and explains that the real dog is Pluto. She asks Ciel if he can go home with them, which he agrees to, much to Sebastian's anger.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 8 Ciel has recovered Talbot’s famous camera. Tanaka explains that the camera has the ability to show the most valued treasure of the one in the photograph. Furthermore, that thing/person is not of this world (ie. deceased). Testing it proves Finnian’s favorite item was a bird that he had years ago. It was crushed by his strength the second he tried to pet it. Ciel orders the three of them to find out Sebastian’s most important person/thing. Although they try various techniques, Sebastian is too smart for them. Lau joins in as well, but their luck does not change. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 9Finally, Ciel uses himself as bait; when Sebastian comes to rescue him, Baldroy and Mey-Rin take the picture. However, when they are developing it, Sebastian orders Pluto to burn it up. The next day Finnian is examining the photo which Sebastian took of Ciel. Mey-Rin and Baldroy are being chased by Pluto. He can’t figure out what happened (Sebastian is transposed with Pluto). The picture confuses him greatly. However, he quickly subdues Pluto and lets the matter go. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 9 Conspiracy and Revenge Note: This is an anime exclusive arc. thumb|250px|right|Mey-Rin prepares to take out Pluto. Ciel hears the servants acting up outside his study. Pluto is attacking Mey-Rin, and Finnian and Baldory are trying to stop him. Sebastian orders Pluto to stop and leave the mansion; he tells Mey-Rin that he was interested in something in her pocket. She takes it out; it’s a candy made by Ciel’s company. However, Tanaka suddenly appears and comments that it’s a fake. Ciel then realizes something is seriously wrong. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 19 After Ciel takes Lau down, the servants wonder what they can do to make Ciel feel better. They wonder what the mansion was like before they came. Elizabeth tells them it was always full of laughter and smiles. They decide that they must always be smiling for Ciel’s sake. Suddenly the wind changes alerting all of them; Finnian carries Elizabeth, and they rush back to the main house. She asks them what’s going on; Sebastian asks her to join Ciel. Mey-Rin tells her to smile when she’s with him. She agrees, and Sebastian escorts her away telling the servants the rest is up to them. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 21 When the intruders attack, all of them recall their traumatic pasts. Therefore, they will do anything and everything to protect this mansion. After they chase the enemy away, Tanaka thanks them for their hard work, and they smile back. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 21 When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor''Kuroshitsuji'' anime; Episode 22, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. When Ciel returns to London, Mey-Rin saves him from some falling rubble and brings Ciel to the other servants. Ciel views Pluto as too large a threat to leave alone, and he orders them to take him down, which they agree to do.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 They end up being successful, but they are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Kuroshitsuji II Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Arc Note: This arc corresponds with Noah's Ark Circus Arc. All of the servants are present when Ciel heads off to London with Sebastian. They wish him a safe trip and hope he comes back soon. Ciel orders them to protect the mansion while he’s gone. Kuroshitsuji anime; Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Episode 2 Mey-Rin defends the mansion alongside the other members of the household when the circus members attack at night. She is first on the roof; after killing Wendy, she focuses her attacks on Peter. She has placed multiple loaded rifles along the walls of the roof, and she is able to attack rapidly. When Peter tries to escape, she states it’s useless—no matter where he run, he won’t be able to escape since she can see him clear as day. Kuroshitsuji anime; Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Episode 8 After killing Peter, she joins Baldroy and Finnian inside the manor to finish off Beast and Dagger. She first assists Baldroy in the main hall. Once Beast and Dagger have “escaped’’, Baldroy guides her to them. She succeeds in sending them toward the kitchen where Baldroy has set a trap. Lastly, she stands alongside Baldroy and Finnian when they announce that they are Phantomhive servants—protecting this mansion is their job. Kuroshitsuji anime; Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Episode 9 Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder Note: This arc corresponds with Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc. Please look above for more details. Quotes * (talking about her glasses) "Young master bought these for me! My treasure, they are! And this maid uniform too. I'd never worn skirts or any such thing till I came here, so I'm happy to be a maid now."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 15-16 * "I obey the young master's command to the letter! To greet my master in a tidy manor everyday- that is a maid's duty. The housemaid shall purge the filth from this manor!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 13-14 * "No matter how far you run, little rat, it is as if you are standing right in front of me."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 19 Trivia * In the manga, the first time that Sebastian saw her, she had short hair; while in the anime, he met Mey-Rin with long hair.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 26''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 21 * In the first episode of Kuroshitsuji, according to Mey-Rin's illusion, her eyes were blue.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 * Sebastian was the one who taught her how to read.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 31 * In the manga, her eyes are originally red, however, in the anime, her eyes are hazel.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 * In the anime, Sebastian recruited her to come work for Ciel, and she agrees to do so, because she was disturbed by some of her assassination missions.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 References Navigation pl:Maylene de:Mey-Rin Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical